


dogs just wanna have fun

by skyewart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ward is literally a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Ward is a dog and he's having the time of his life, licking Skye's face and wagging his tail</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the day studying for my exam on monday, I needed to write something fun to make myself feel better... so, this happened

Skye woke up, feeling something squishy and wet trailing up her cheek. „What the..“

She scrambled up, ready to fight off whatever gross thing has crawled up on her but what she found, made her smile. A large brown dog, standing up on his hind legs so that he could reach her, where she was lying on the couch.

„Puppy!“ She squealed excitedly, feeling like a six year old but when the labrador barked and wagged his tail happily in return, Skye’s smile only grew. „Wow, you’re gorgeous.“ She leaned forward, one of her hands reaching for the dog. For a split second, she wondered if he might bite her hand off, but she had been asleep a few seconds ago and all the dog had done, was lick her face.

She bumped his soft nose, not sure if this was the right way to get to know a dog. But when the pink tongue slipped out again and wet her fingers, Skye giggled.

After deciding that the dog had enough time to bite her hand off, if he'd wanted to, Skye let her fingers slip through his soft chocolate brown fur. Scratching behind his ears and down his throat, she slid off the couch and down on the floor. The dog wasted no time, jumping into her lap.

He was _huge._ And he was definitely a he. For a few seconds, the labrador moved around, trying to find a comfortable position and once he found it, Skye had a lap full of dog. It was warm and made her feel all kinds of happy. 

Slowly, Skye came to her senses. She was in an airplane. In the _air_. Where the hell had this dog come from? Her hands stopped their movement and the dog immediately let out a disappointed howl.

„Guys?“ Skye called out. She had been napping on the couch for the last few hours and she really wanted to know how they had managed to adopt a dog while she was out.

The door to the bunk closest to her slid open and Simmons’ head poked out. „Everything alright?“ Skye could pinpoint the exact moment Jemma’s eyes found the dog, because her mouth literally fell open. „Bloody hell.“ She whispered and hurried over. „Skye! Where did you get the dog from?“

„Me?“ Skye asked, the dog wiggling in her lap, probably wanting her to keep on petting him. „I woke up to this little puppy licking my face. I had nothing to do with bringing him on the plane.“

Footsteps made them both turn their heads. Coulson stood at the foot of the stairs, watching them with his brows furrowed.  „Skye, please explain to me why there is a dog on your lap. And how you got it onto the plane. “

„Seriously?“ Skye groaned. „Why do you think I had something to do with this?“ 

He crossed his arms, giving her his signature exasperated look. Oh, right. The dog was in her lap, not Jemma's. 

„I didn’t bring him there!“ Skye said, defensively. Still both her hands were on the dog, rubbing slow circles into his warm body.

The dog made a deeply satisfied noise and Skye beamed at him. „Maybe Fitz or Ward brought him in.“ 

„Brought who in?“ Fitz asked, entering the lounge area of the plane, his arms full of tangled wires.

„The dog.“ Simmons said accusingly. At her words, Fitz looked up. „A dog?“

„Yes, a dog.“ Coulson said, rolling his eyes. The labrador barked as if to chime in. „Did you bring the dog onto the plane, Fitz?“ Coulson asked.

„N-no, sir.“ Fitz stammered, pressing the wires to his chest. He looked down at Skye and the dog, that had jumped up and was licking Skye’s face again. Fitz let out a choked laugh.

„Then Ward.“ Simmons said. „Or May.“

„May wouldn’t do that.“ Coulson replied, almost automatically.

„I’ll find Ward, then.“ Simmons said, heading passed Fitz and down the stairs.

Skye didn’t pay any attention to the investigative work Coulson and Simmons were doing, too wrapped up in gleefully enduring the hot tongue tickling her cheeks.

„Do you think this is sanitary?“ Fitz asked, moving closer to them, dumping the wires on the couch. He slid down to sit next to them and the dog stopped in his movement to turn his head and look at Fitz.

„I don’t know.“ Skye replied, truthfully. She hadn’t actually thought about it.

„I mean, we don’t know where this dog came from.“

„Ugh, Fitz. Stop thinking so hard, just pet him.“ Skye groaned and as if the dog understood her perfectly, he bowed his head towards Fitz, inviting him to crawl him behind his ears. 

Fitz did as he was bid. For a while Skye, Fitz and the dog sat on the floor, laughing (and barking) in delight, until Simmons approached them and wheezed, „We can’t find Ward anywhere!“

The dog jumped out of Skye’s lap and tip-toed towards Jemma. With his large, puppy eyes he looked up at her. He wagged his tail playfully.

He tilted his head and Jemma’s own head mirrored his movement. Her expression changed from alarmed to thoughtful. And then she furrowed her brows. „Ward?“

The dog barked in return, his tail wiggling more animatedly. 

„Jemma?“ Fitz pushed himself off the floor and walked towards Simmons, who was fixated on the dog. „How is this possible?“ She asked the dog.

„What are you talking about?“ Skye asked and the dog’s ears perked up at the sound of Skye’s voice. He turned away from Jemma and leapt back into Skye’s lap. She caught him, though her attention was on Simmons.

„It’s Ward.“

„What about him?“ Skye asked, worry flooding her. „Is he okay?“

„ _Oh_.“ Fitz gasped.

„What? Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on? What’s wrong with Ward?“

„He’s a dog.“ Fitz said. 

Skye stared at them. For half a second she was confused as to why Fitz would change the subject, until she realized that he hadn’t.

She looked down at the dog, that was perched between her legs, his brown eyes looking right at her. „Ward?“ She whispered and the dog leapt again. 

„Holy crap.“ Skye gasped out, when she realized that the overjoyed dog currently licking her face was in fact her broody SO. „Ward’s a dog.“


	2. Chapter 2

Skye couldn't help but stare at the dog that was sitting on her lap. "So.." She said awkwardly. "You're supposed to be my grumpy SO?"

The dog barked in response. He looked positively delighted and that was what Skye couldn't wrap her head around. "Then why are you so happy?"

Instead of replying - in form of more barking - Ward jumped from Skye's lap and started running around. It took Skye a moment to figure out that.. Ward was chasing his own tail. Skye burst out laughing, gripping her stomach.

Ward stopped running in circles and watched her. Deciding that he wanted in on the fun, he trailed back to Skye. Prodding her side, he made her tumble down and Skye grabbed him to steady herself. The only thing she achieved was that both of them fell over. Ward twisted around, making himself comfortable against Skye's body, as it rumbled while she laughed.

Fitzsimmons, who had hurried down into their lab after whispering to each other a while back, returned with somber faces.

Skye's laughter ebbed away, when she saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"

Simmons fixed Fitz with a pointed look and he sighed. "I might have knocked over some alien fluid, which Ward apparently came in contact with."

"Is that the reason why Ward's a dog?" Skye asked.

Jemma nodded. "We believe so. I hadn't finished studying the fluid, but Fitz and I believe that it is some kind of chemical, that transforms whoever comes in contact with it into something they want to be."

"So, Ward _wanted_ to become a dog?"

"Not exactly." Fitz said and Simmons added, "We think that it is like with a Genie in literature, twisting wishes around. So, our theory is that Ward has a special fondness of dogs and the chemical reacted to that."

"Um.. okay. How do we fix it?" Skye asked, looking down at Ward, who had become suspiciously still.

She looked back up and caught the scientists exchanging a worried look. "We're not sure about that, yet." Fitz said.

"But we're working on it. We need to brief Coulson and May." Simmons added and then the two of them hurried off.

Skye sighed, leaning back against the couch. "No offense, Ward, but I think I like you better as a dog."

Ward barked in what Skye wanted to believe was agreement.

 

A few hours passed and Fitzsimmons hadn't found a solution, yet. Coulson had decided to land the plane until the could figure out how to turn Ward back into.. well, Ward. It was May, who eventually pointed out that Ward would need to be walked out, so that he could take care of his business.

The dog let out a dignified growl at that, but didn't protest when Skye told him they were going for a walk.

So, that was the reason for Skye ending up walking through an unknown european forrest with her SO, who occasionally took a piss against trees.

"You must be getting hungry, too." Skye mused and Ward barked running around her happily. "Is it weird that I feel like you're much more talkative as a dog? Considering, you know, that you can't even talk."

Ward barked again, letting out something that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

When the two of them returned to the plane, the sun was about to set. Skye asked Fitz, if they had any news but he shook his head quickly. "We're close, though. At least, we think we are."

Skye and Ward trotted up the stairs, where Skye consulted Coulson on what to give the dog to eat.

With their limited choices on the plane, they ended up giving him some chicken. While Ward munched his meager meal from a plate on the floor, Skye went into her bunk and slid the door shut behind her.

Sitting down on the bed, she let herself think about what a crazy day she was having. Ward was a giant, brown labrador for god's sake. And for some reason he seemed so happy about it. Maybe Fitzsimmons were wrong and the alien fluid hadn't twisted Ward's wish. Maybe Ward really wanted to stay a dog.

She pushed the thought aside, though the queasy feeling wasn't so easily dealt with.

A scratching on her door, made Skye jump up. A miserable howl was heard through the thin door and Skye instantly moved to slide it open.

Ward wasted no time, slipping past her into the bunk and jumping on her bed. Rolling her eyes and laughing quietly, Skye closed the door again and lied down next to Ward.

"You can't get enough of me, huh?" She asked him, as Ward repositioned himself to be closer to her.

Snuggled to his form, Skye closed her eyes and let herself relax.

 

A knock on her door, woke Skye up. Her eyes were bleary and she felt like she had been asleep for hours. "I'm sorry, Skye." Jemma whispered. She held a syringe in the air and Skye understood instantly. She turned her head to look at the dog, that was lying beside her, still asleep.

"Will it work?" Skye whispered.

"I hope it will." Simmons replied and walked up to them. Smoothing down a spot on Ward's back, Jemma carefully inserted the needle and emptied the contents of the syringe. Ward's didn't even twitch.

"How long will it take?" Skye asked, watching Ward intently.

Simmons shrugged, she looked exhausted.

"You should get some sleep, Jem." Skye said and Jemma nodded. "Good night."

When the door slid close, Skye let her head fall back on her pillow and started to gently rub Ward's back. "I lied, you know. I like the real you better."

She fell asleep after that, hoping that the next time she woke up, Ward would be back. Her grumpy SO Ward, who forced her to get up early and work out. She liked that the dog was so attached to her, but the real thing was much better. Even if he didn't treat her like she was the only one that mattered to him.

 

The first thing Skye noticed, when she woke up, was that there was a weight on her middle, that wasn't there before. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times until the image cleared. A smile stretched over her face, when she saw who was beside her.

Ward, in all his six feet two glory, with his arm slung over her. He looked peaceful in his sleep, his face relaxed and his mouth hanging slightly open. And then she realized something else. Ward was completely naked.

"Holy crap." Skye gasped and that was enough to wake Ward up. He blinked up at her, frowning slightly. "Skye?" He asked, his voice raspy from sleep or barking, she wasn't sure.

"Hi." Skye grinned.

"Hi." He said and Skye watched him as the realization of what was happening washed over him.

"Do you remember?" Skye asked and he nodded slowly.

The thought, that had been nagging her yesterday returned in full force at the sight of his dazed expression. "Are you glad you're back to being.. you know, human?"

His frown deepened.

Skye tried again, "I mean would you have rather stayed a dog?"

At that, Ward laughed. "No."

Relief flooded her and she smiled at him.

"Skye?" Ward asked, shifting under the covers. "Am I naked?"

"Yep." Skye replied, smirking.  


Ward rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back." Skye admitted and then as an afterthought she asked, "Do you still have the urge to lick my face?"

Ward laughed at that. "Not exactly." And then he did something, Skye hadn't expected.

He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Much better." Skye whispered against his mouth.


End file.
